emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1833 (11th January 1994)
Plot Kim has spent the night at Home Farm. Frank brings her a cup of tea. He tells Kim that Nick, Seth and Archie are still missing. Kathy is packing up some clothes for Chris. She finds her own packed suitcases in the wardrobe where Josh left them. She starts to unpack but then changes her mind. Nick is found on the moors by an army helicopter. Shirley shows Alan a picture of Lynn on the front of a tabloid newspaper. Alan is missing Seth and regrets having an argument with him. The Woolpack windows are being sealed up to prevent looting. A stranger walks in and asks to speak to the emergency planning officer. Rachel has rushed over to the hospital with Michael. Kathy visits Chris. He has no news on his legs yet. Annie is still in a coma. Jack and Joe do not know what to do about Leonard's funeral. Rachel rushes in and Sarah and Joe have to tell her about Mark. She is devastated. Joe blames himself. Jack tells Michael that Elizabeth is dead. Angharad is asked to sort out the opening of the school as soon as possible. She promises to speak to the headmistress, Mrs Price. Michael wants to see his mother's body, and makes enquires from Cyril King , and wants to know where she was found in a field. Angharad is told that the plane was from Eastern Europe and was flying over Britain on its way to Canada. The black box has been recovered. There were no survivors. Kim finds her Christmas present from Frank. It is a statuette of a black horse. Michael is crying with Elsa. She finds out from Alan that Nick has been found and is in hospital, but there is no sign of Alice. Alan is short with Lynn when she comes into The Woolpack with a couple of journalists. He is then delighted when Seth turns up with Samson. Alan gives Seth a whisky on the house. He has been staying with Wally Eagleton's widow, Betty in Filey. Alan and Shirley have to break the news to Seth that his house has been destroyed. Bernard is told that nine people are still missing. It is likely that some will never be found. Eric wants a death certificate for Elizabeth. He is told that the body will not be released until after the inquest. He wants the body cremated. Elsa arrives at the hospital to see Nick. Dermot Bishop introduces himself to Jack. He works for a firm that specialises in compensation. Seth watches as the emergency services search for Smokey in the remains of 3 Demdyke Row . Lynn brings a journalist, Gavin Watson, to speak to him. The press are all over the village. Michael and Elsa find Eric. He explains that he rowed with Elizabeth and Michael blames him for her death. An official disaster fund is being set up and people will be needed to sit on the committee. Rachel is really upset about Mark. Michael explains now that the game farm has been wiped out, he is out of a job. Sarah offers him a job on the farm and he accepts. Frank finds Kim looking at her wrecked stables. She is missing Dark Star. Bernard is sorting out his surgery. Angharad has been sorting out her school. Jessica's boyfriend, Danny has turned up to see how she is. Her parents are not happy to see him.Smokey's body is found. Frank invites Kim to stay on at Home Farm. She agrees. Seth holds Smokey. He hears a cry coming from the rubble and knows that it is Alice.He starts to search for her. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power Guest cast *Dermot Bishop - Tim Hardy *Cyril King - Tim Wylton *Gavin Watson - Ben Robertson *Danny - Lauren Beales Locations *Home Farm - Bedroom, grounds and sitting room *Mill Cottage - Bedroom *Unknown field *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Unknown hospital - Exterior and interior *School Hall - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse exterior and interior *Demdyke Row *Kim Barker's stables *Hawkins Cottage - Surgery Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes